Faceless Crowd
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: A collection of poems combined with little romance ficlets. Mostly yaoi, SasuNaru, but other pairings might pop out... hehe... "Who knew Sasuke was so poetic?" R&R, please!
1. Faceless Crowd

_Title: Faceless Crowd  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: PG  
Pairng: SasukeNaruto _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will. If I did, then Sasuke and Naruto would be paired up in the anime! XD All I own is the poem and this story so no stealing. XP_

.

**Faceless Crowd**

Walking down the winding road,  
I saw your smile and eyes  
I never really saw your face  
Nor heard your silent cries

You stood up tall and hid your tears  
No matter how much you hurt  
You kept on running and kept on standing  
Whenever you fell on dirt

You faked your smiles and ignored the stares  
Hid under a mask so loud  
You stood up tall and hid your tears  
While running through this faceless crowd

.

Naruto wiped the tears that formed in his eyes as he finished the poem. He let out a strangled sob, not caring that there was another occupant in the room. This poem was beautiful. He held the paper closer to him, but making sure not to tear it. Sitting on the bed, he sobbed harder as gold bangs overshadowed cerulean eyes. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke smiled softly, moving across the bed before pulling Naruto into a warm hug. He was the one that wrote the poem a few years ago, when he and Naruto were still acting as bitter rivals, even though he was aware of his little crush on the loud-mouthed ninja. His smile became even more gentle as Naruto cuddled closer to him, burying his face in Sasuke's shirt all the while hugging the precious black paper with silver writings.

Naruto looked like an angel under the moonlight, in his arms. He looked like a lithe child. A tear escaped Sasuke's own eyes, sliding down his cheek, _Naruto never deserved the people's hatred. It wasn't Naruto's fault that Kyuubi was sealed inside him... he never deserved that pain. _The tear dropped on Naruto's own cheeks, as the blue-eyed boy raised his head to look at him.

"Sasuke, you know me better than I thought. Thank you." More strangled sobs escaped those pink lips and more tears came. Naruto buried his face once again on Sasuke's shirt, hugging the dark-haired ninja around the waist tightly, the black paper squeezed between their bodies.

Sasuke smiled wider, his face buried in golden locks. "Did you like it?" He didn't really need the answer. Naruto's actions showed a lot. He hugged the boy tighter.

Naruto gave a weak laugh, "Like it? I love it." He loosened his arms around the dark-haired ninja's waist to pull back a little, staring at the once cold and steely black eyes. The eyes were now soft and loving. The same eyes that made Naruto fall in love with Sasuke even more. Leaning further, he captured the Uchiha's lips in a soft kiss.

Sasuke eagerly kissed back, deepening the kiss even more. He nibbled at Naruto's lower lip, asking for entry, which Naruto gave without hesitation. The dark-haired ninja let his tongue slip through those wet, luscious lips. He explored every crevice of Naruto's mouth, memorizing it once again. Naruto lifted his own tongue shyly and entwined it with Sasuke's.

When they parted, both were gasping for air, cheeks tainted in a red hue. A trail of saliva connected each of their mouths, and their breath mingled with each other. Eyes fill with desire, Sasuke pushed both of them further onto the bed and laid Naruto down. "Ai shiteru, Naruto."

"Ai shiteru, Sasuke."

The black paper fell to the floor.

.

_Author's Notes: I kinda just wrote the poem while I thought about Naruto... and when I typed it, something clicked and it eventually became into a little ficlet. ;; Oh, and the poem was crap, I know. Err... review...?_


	2. Warmth

_Title: Warmth  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: SasukeNaruto_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will. Misashi Kishimoto-sama is responsible for that wonderful anime, not me. All I own is the poems and the ficlets that you'll be seeing in this story so no stealing. XP_

.

**Warmth**

I feel so cold, I feel so numb  
Yet I don't seek for warmth  
But when you came unexpectedly,  
I found comfort in your arms.

The room is freezing frigid  
The atmosphere is cold  
I don't know what went on your mind  
But you chose me to hold

You're my ray of sunshine  
You're the light that shines me through  
You're the sun in my clear blue sky  
And my vessel of warmth is you

.

Sasuke yawned, dropping the pen purposely on the ground as he stretched his arms up. He folded the little piece of paper and stood up, only to fall back down on his chair. The room was freezing so much that it seemed to freeze even his own legs. His whole body was numb that he couldn't even stand up to close the window.

It was raining heavily outside and the only thing keeping the rain from coming in the window was the roof over it. The whole of Konoha was covered in mist and fog as each droplet of rain fell harshly on the cold pavement.

He was so caught up in doing his poems, that he didn't even realize that the temperature was dropping. It was only now that he found out that his whole body was shaking and freezing, even though it wasn't enough to make his teeth chatter. A shiver ran up and down his spine as he willed his legs to move. No use.

Sasuke sighed heavily, slumping slightly back on the chair. He fingered the folded paper and gazed at it lovingly. _Naruto..._

As if on cue, the door to his room opened and a curious innocent face popped out. "Sasuke?" Naruto let himself in and closed the door behind him, giving the boy in front of him a concerned look, "I thought you were asleep. You should really wear more clothes at weathers like this." He walked across the room and closed the window shut, "We don't want widdle Sasuke getting sick, now do we?" He winked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Dobe."

"You really won't stop calling me that, will you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"No."

Naruto faked a hurt expression as he clutched his left chest, "Harsh!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes once again. It was a habit he got from the other girls who liked stalking him around even though they knew perfectly well that he and Naruto had a relationship. "Shut up, dobe, and help me out of this chair."

"Why?" Naruto smirked, "Can't get up?"

"It's either because of the cold atmosphere or the ramen you cooked for us for dinner." Sasuke was beginning to grow impatient. How long can Naruto realize that his ass was really sore right now?

"Sheesh, I'm really hurt." Naruto pouted, but helped Sasuke up nevertheless. When his hands touched the Uchiha's skin, though, he practically gasped. "Crap, Sasuke, you're freezing frigid!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, _The poem... _He managed to grab the piece of paper as Naruto hauled him up and out of the chair, only to put him gently back on his own bed. He felt the blankets being raised up to his neck and sighed peacefully.

"Feeling better?" Naruto beamed down at him, "Wait here 'til I get some hot chocolate. That's always does the trick when it rains like this." He gave Sasuke a quick peck on the lips, before he stood up from the bed. Before he could start walking away, though, he felt a hand tug at his shirt. He looked at Sasuke again, only to have something shoved in his clasped fist.

Sasuke smiled gently at him, before turning to face the other wall as if he was already going to sleep. Naruto stared at his back, before at the paper in his hand. He gently unfolded it and read, a smile forming it's way to his lips as he did so.

"Ne, Sasuke..." Naruto crawled his way on the bed, hugging Sasuke from behind who had a smile on his lips as well. Naruto entwined his fingers with the other's and gave it a light squeeze, "Warm enough?"

.

_Author's Notes: Kyaa! I'm so happy that many liked the last chap! ! I decided to combine my poems into yaoi ficlets, mainly SasuNaru. XD I couldn't help it. The idea struck me and it never left my mind again. oO;; So, beware for more! XDDD Okie, back to the notes. ! Personally, I really like how this ficlet turned out, especially the poem. I know it's not that great but... yeah... yeah...? oO;; Review, please!_


	3. Mine

_Title: Mine  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: G  
Pairing: SasukeNaruto_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will. If you wanna worship someone, go worship Misashi Kishimoto-sama! =worships= The only thing I own is this fic and the poem so no stealing!_

.

**Mine**

I wrap my arms around you  
As you murmur in your sleep.  
You're one of a kind, don't you know?  
You smile before you weep

I love everything about you  
Your smile, your face, your eyes  
Your voice, your scent, the way you move  
How beautiful you look when you cry

You say that I'm possessive  
But it's your fault, you know?  
I love you so much it hurts  
I just can't let you go

I gaze at you lovingly  
And close my eyes to sleep  
I snuggle to you contentedly  
As I whisper, "You're mine."

.

Sasuke smiled slightly, putting away the pen and paper and laying them neatly on the bedside table. He snuggled even deeper in the blankets and sighed peacefully when Naruto rolled over so that half of his body rested on Sasuke, while the other half was on the bed. The cerulean-eyed boy snuggled his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck and continued to sleep contentedly.

Sasuke smiled slightly, burying his face in Naruto's hair, breathing in the scent of the strawberry shampoo. He shifted a bit so that his head was leveled with Naruto's and took one of the other boy's hands in his own and entwined their fingers, giving it a slight squeeze.

He gave Naruto a small peck on the lips, before drifting off to sleep with a contented smile, but without leaving a small whisper to echo in the room. "You're mine."

A few minutes later, Naruto opened his eyes and beamed, giving Sasuke's hand that was entwined with his own a light squeeze that mimicked the one Sasuke gave him. His eyes began to droop back down again, and yawning slightly, he managed to give a whisper of his own, before giving in to the lull of sleep. "I know... and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sasuke smiled even wider.

.

_Author's Notes: Lemme just say that I really think that poem was crap... o.O;; It took me 10 to 15 minutes to type all this up, mainly because I was kinda rushing coz my mother said that I should be asleep by 2:00. sigh And to the other reviewers, I... err... how should I say this...? Well, I really agree with you. =sweat drop= I liked the second chapter better than the first one. The second was much more lively. =nods= And... well, for this chapter... review kudasai! =)_


	4. Masks

_Title: Masks  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: G  
Pairing: SasukeNaruto_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will. If you wanna worship someone, go worship Misashi Kishimoto-sama! worships The only thing I own is this fic and the poem so no stealing!

**Masks**

I watch you as you sleep  
And I smile contentedly  
The times your mask is down  
Are the times that it's really you I see

Beneath a smile so bright  
And under false pretend  
I reach out and touch your cheek  
When will your self-torture end?

Put down your mask for me  
Show me the real you  
Show a genuine smile for me  
Let me love you

Sasuke smiled contentedly as he stared down at the paper then yawning a bit, he turned his head to the side to look at the figure sleeping next to him, snuggling in closer with a satisfied smile playing on his lips. "You look so happy right now, Naruto." The Uchiha whispered softly, touching Naruto's cheek gently.

As if on instinct, Naruto leaned in closer to the touch. Two cerulean orbs blinked up tiredly at him and the boy yawned before rubbing his eyes with a small amused smile, "That's because I'm with you."

_Author Notes: harharhar. XP I'll never get used to this new rating system, haha. Anyway, did this in the last minute and just added the little portion of SasuNaru at the end. -grins- ah well, it's a bit rushed, but it's already 5:30 AM in the morning, damnit and I haven't slept yet. TT.TT and the poem, omfg, the poem! -hides- it doesn't make sense at all and the **when will your self-torture end? **bit was **horrible**! it was so sappy... haha... please find it in your heart to forgive lil' ole' me and review:3_


End file.
